Kroniek van een nieuw leven
by Goedele
Summary: Terwijl de slag om Zweinstein net geleverd is en vele gewonde heksen en tovenaars toestromen op St. Holisto's, ondergaan Patricia Hazelaar en Robbie Davids een aloud gebeuren. One shot.


**Kroniek van een nieuw leven**

"Aaah," kreunde Patricia en ze kneep onbewust de hand plat van de man die haar ondersteunde. Dat was Robbie Davids, haar vriend – of toch degene die ervoor gezorgd had dat ze nu rondliep met een bolle buik en kermend in allerijl naar Sint Holisto's had moeten komen. Daar kwam dan nog bij dat ze in haar toestand ten eerste niet mócht Verschijnselen wegens gevaar voor de groeiende baby, en ten tweede niet kón reizen via het haardvuur omdat dat haar te misselijk voor woorden maakte. Het had hen dus al enige kunstgrepen en bochten gekost om het hospitaal voor tovenaars te bereiken. En het viel natuurlijk ook niet mee dat een kind krijgen hopen pijnlijker was dan ze verwacht had. Gelukkig duurde elke wee maar enkele seconden. Ze zuchtte opgelucht toen de pijn langzaam wegebde en blies het teveel aan lucht vermoeid uit haar longen.

Ze ging op een houten stoel voor wachtende mensen zitten en steunde met haar handen op haar knieën, terwijl ze zag dat Robbie als een gek in het rond aan het kijken was om iemand te zoeken die hen kon helpen.

"Blijf even hier," zei hij zachtjes en geruststellend, toen ze niet gauw iemand zagen en ook nergens konden vinden waar ze heen hoorden te gaan, "Ik ga iemand zoeken."

Het was behoorlijk druk in de hal, merkte Patricia terwijl ze haar lange, krullende haar uit haar ogen veegde en het zweet van haar voorhoofd wiste. Minstens vijftig mensen liepen kriskras door elkaar. Een bewusteloos meisje waarvan ze wist dat het een paar jaar jonger was dan haar werd door enkele jonge mensen langs haar heen gedragen. Even verder dirigeerde een Heler een brancard naar de trappen aan het eind van de receptie. De man die erop lag, leek door een gigantische vuist tegen een muur te zijn geslagen. Patricia rilde even en vroeg zich af wat er aan de hand was, maar werd een seconde later genadeloos afgeleid door een nieuwe, opkomende wee die veel heftiger was dan de vorige.

Snelle, bekende voetstappen vertelden haar dat Robbie weer kwam aanlopen. Ze volgde blindelings zijn handen, die haar in een stoel zetten die even ongemakkelijk zat als hij eruit zag. Even later lag ze in een wit bed in een klein kamertje aan het eind van een lange gang.

* * *

Een half uur later lag ze daar nog steeds. De weeën volgden elkaar nu erg snel op, duurden langer dan wat ze in de inkomhal had doorstaan en deden ook behoorlijk pijn. Ze hijgde zwaar en had het gevoel dat ze elk moment kon openbarsten. Robbie stond zenuwachtig naast haar en hield trouw haar hand vast, maar meer nut had ze niet aan hem.

Tussen twee weeën in streek ze haar natte haren uit haar verhitte gezicht en kreeg met moeite tussen haar lippen geperst, "Kan je niet – iemand gaan zoeken of zo?"

Robbie knipperde nerveus met zijn oogleden, "Ik laat je niet graag alleen."

"Ik heb ook liever dat je hier naast mij staat, maar ik heb het nóg liever dat er iemand komt en dit doet ophouden, want het doet zééhéér!" Ze jammerde en vertrok haar gezicht toen het kind in haar buik liet merken dat het liever de buitenwereld wilde leren kennen.

* * *

Enkele minuten nadat Robbie de kamer verlaten had, ging de deur van het vertrek opnieuw open en kwam een jonge Heler gehaast op haar toestappen.

"Hallo, mijn naam is Betty," stelde ze zich onmiddellijk voor, "Ben je hier alleen?"

"Nee," pufte Patricia en ze keek even langs de vriendelijke vrouw heen, "Mijn vriend was hulp gaan zoeken. Bent u hem niet tegengekomen?"

De Heler schudde verontschuldigend haar hoofd, "Nee, ik hoorde iemand kreunen en dacht dat ik misschien even kon gaan kijken. We hebben niet zo vaak zwangere heksen hier. Hebben jullie geen Vroedheler?"

"Nee," Patricia probeerde helder te denken, maar had moeite zich op praten te concentreren terwijl de weeën elkaar haast continu opvolgden. "De baby is – anderhalve maand te vroeg en – we konden haar niet bereiken."

Betty knikte en wees met haar toverstok naar een kast die in de hoek van het kamertje was geplaatst. Een stapel witte doeken en dekens kwamen op hen toegevlogen en vielen netjes op het bed achter Patricia's voeten. De Heler spreidde Patricia's benen en legde enkele doeken vakkundig op hun plaats. De rest legde ze samen met haar toverstok binnen handbereik.

"Moet ik niet ergens anders heen? Is hier geen speciale kamer voor? Kan ik geen toverdrank krijgen tegen de pijn?" stamelde Patricia terwijl het zweet langs haar slapen drupte. "Kunnen we niet op Robbie wachten?"

Betty keek haar ernstig aan en zei, "Het spijt me. Daar is allemaal geen tijd meer voor. Ik denk dat het best is dat u bij de volgende wee perst. Er wil duidelijk iemand naar buiten komen en het lijkt me niet slim dat tegen te houden."

* * *

De deur van Patricia's ziekenkamer knalde tegen de muur toen Robbie zich naar binnen spoedde.

"Lieverd! Het spijt me zo. Ik kon niemand vinden. Iedereen had het druk! Ik ben helemaal tot de eerste verdieping gegaan, maar er was niemand die tijd had en toen ben ik -"

Hij staarde verward naar zijn vriendin die plat op het bed lag en te weinig bult vertoonde ter hoogte van haar buik, "Wat – hoe –"

Patricia greep zijn hand toen hij dichterbij kwam en kneep er even erg in als drie kwartier geleden in de receptie, "Het is voorbij, Robbie, er kwam een Heler en ze heeft me geholpen. Het is een meisje, we hebben een dochter!"

Robbies mondhoeken krulden omhoog terwijl hij op een stoel naast het bed ging zitten die er precies hetzelfde uitzag als de stoelen in de wachtruimte en hij drukte liefkozend een kus op haar voorhoofd, "Ik heb het gemist? Een meisje? Ik - ben zo trots op je. Waar is ze?"

"Betty – dat is de Heler – heeft haar meegenomen omdat ze te vroeg geboren is. Blijkbaar hebben ze van die magische bedjes hier, die een baarmoeder nabootsen zodat ze het niet te koud hebben en de nodige zorgen en zo."

Robbies glimlach werd nog breder. Patricia draaide zich op haar zij en stelde de vraag die al een tijd op haar lippen brandde, maar waar ze eerder geen kostbare aandacht aan had kunnen besteden, "Dus, wat is er aan de hand daar? Normaal is het toch zo druk niet?"

"O ja," Robbie ging wat meer rechtop zitten en keek haar met grote ogen, die haar deden denken aan de jongen waar ze enkele jaren geleden verliefd op geworden was, "Blijkbaar was er een of andere slag op Zweinstein en er zijn heel wat gewonden, die heel wat oplapwerk nodig hebben en die ze dus hierheen brengen. Sommigen zien er niet echt goed uit. Zo is er bijvoorbeeld een meisje dat is aangevallen door weerwolf of zo. Ze was er erg aan toe."

Patricia keek hem vol afgrijzen aan en keek toen naar de muur achter hem die bedekt was met een lelijke lichtblauwe kleur. "Een slag op Zweinstein."

Robbie knikte, "Ja, het schijnt dat Harry Potter ... Jeweetwel heeft verslagen."

Twee wijde ogen deden hem verzekerend knikken. "Ja, en –weet je nog, Nymphadora Tops, die enkele jaren hoger zat? Die is afgelopen zomer met Remus Lupos getrouwd, die ons Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten heeft gegeven. Ze – zijn allebei omgekomen. Het schijnt dat ze een zoontje hebben achtergelaten bij zijn grootmoeder ... En Fred Wemel ..."

Patricia duwde zich verschrikt op en staarde hem wild aan, "Nee – weet ... weet je iets van de rest van de familie Wemel?" Haar gedachten zweefden terug in de tijd naar haar ex-vriendje, Percy Wemel. Ze hoopte dat hem niks overkomen was – al was de dood van een van zijn broers al erg genoeg.

"Ik eh – ik geloof dat die allemaal wel oké zijn."

Ze zonk terug neer in de kussens en sloot haar ogen. Ze rilde even. Het was zo afschuwelijk en zo ongelooflijk. Terwijl zij de pijn en vreugde van een geboorte had doorstaan, waren er mensen gestorven en verwond. Mensen die zij kende of had gekend, hadden angsten moeten doorstaan die haar min of meer vreemd waren. Terwijl zich in deze kamer het meest natuurlijke en meest oude gebeuren ter wereld had meegemaakt, hadden anderen moet horen of ontdekken dat een van hun ouders, zussen, broers, kinderen of vrienden het leven had gelaten in een strijd die een eind had gemaakt aan de onzeker tijden waar ze in leefden.

De wereld zat raar in elkaar.


End file.
